


A New chance

by Sadiepatty



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Goodbye, I gave up on this fic, I hope I have the courage to delete it soon, M/M, thanks for everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiepatty/pseuds/Sadiepatty
Summary: Alec Hardy and William Masters are the types of men who seem to have no pending issues with their respective pasts, but this turns out to be a mistaken conclusion when the two meet by chance
Relationships: Alec Hardy & William Masters, Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has already been posted in Portuguese, but I want to try to see if it works better in English, if it works, I want to translate my other texts

All Alec's instincts shouted that it was not at the event that honored citizens who contributed in some way to a small town community, but as head of one of the departments honored in question, Alec was kindly (read forced) invited, convinced that nothing could go wrong, like an unwanted encounter.

But he knew it would be the opposite, of course Bill Masters was not there, he was also one of the honorees thanks to his contribution to the local medicine that was now internationally famous, as soon as he arrived at the big bright hall, Alec or had seen and used it keep as much distance as possible, be honest, he didn't want to fraternize with anyone. However, he knew that his attempts were interrupted when he heard a low and deep voice calling.

\- Alec?

If you turned around, you left with Bill and the first thought that came to mind was how beautiful it was, at that time, tailored dark black, which enhanced your eyes, or a half smile was giving you more charm, a set of exuded elegance and superiority, so different from many years ago, when you met while still young.

\- Masters, how are you? He greeted Alec coolly

"Okay, and how much work are you doing in the department?"

"The usual, nothing much," replied Alec indifferently.

Bill was nervous, it always was when he was close to Alec, since when he met teenagers and I discovered that I could get along or something else, it was obvious that the detective was still messing with him, or it could be passed on far away, but how memories were lived, memories of a friendship, but above all as memories of two good lovers they had been. For Bill, Alec had not changed much in his appearance, but there were no bottle-bottomed glasses, but he seemed to be able to see as lies and someone's true personality was there and the typical youthful humor had some space in an evil humor and an almost chronic bitterness.

Because there was a time that the two had been happy with each other, from the moment they met in a fete, it all started with a typical conversation, where you discover everything you have in common with another person, then the friendship that united by interests and then came the feeling that had been consummated in secret, they did not classify it, they just lived it without worrying about the future until then, but reality slammed their door, and all kinds of things came that could separate two people, family pressures, unshared dreams, lack of dialogue and many other things, to the point of becoming almost strange, if it weren't for the tamed feeling that inhabited their hearts, they had never forgotten each other and what they lived.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Bill asked, not giving up on having a conversation with Alec

\- I would be enjoying it a lot if I wasn't here thanks - replied the other sourly

"I hope this isn't because of me," joked Bill.

—Don't be vain, Masters, although the credit for that would go down very well for you

The two were silent for a while, as they walked a right way through the vast garden that was now almost empty, Bill broke the silence.

"You know, I always thought that we could have overcome all the misunderstanding that there was between us, trying to be friends."

"I misunderstood that in this case it was you using me as your secret sweetheart, and then leaving me behind and marrying a woman you didn't even know well, aside from the fact that you loved to fuck me at any time, but without ever coming out, yeah, let's get over it and be friends, we can enjoy it and tell this to your wife, she will love it! —Recorded Alec sarcastically

"And you were a saint, weren't you, Alec?" If I remember your dream of joining the police, it blinded you to the point of renouncing everything, and you know very well that I had no choice regarding my marriage, only I know how much I was pressured by my family and for your information we are not even more together, and was it just me who liked to fuck? You were the one who invaded my room in the middle of the night, if we don’t take over, I’m not to blame, so don’t come victimized, it doesn’t suit you at all. ”Bill replied angrily

"It was all a big mistake in the end." - Alec said with a heavy sigh

-No, you know it wasn't and you're saying it lip service, that was our past, and I don't regret it a bit, you were the only person I loved and the only man I slept with, and I I know you well enough to bet that the same is true of you, Alec

The two stopped walking and faced each other, there was tension in their eyes almost palpable in the air

"You don't know anything about me anymore, it's all over!"

But the words were dismissed, Bill had simply stuck his mouth to Alec's or it might as well have been the other way around, but it didn't matter now, all that mattered was the slightly drunk taste of each other's mouth, the way the tongue Bill passed Alec's lips or the way Alec nibbled on his lower lip, choked moans, hands ruffling hair, everything happening, it was like a storm happening in a totally clear sky

The kiss is no longer the same way it started, now if the item was tracked by anyone, but neither verbalized that thought, the two seemed satisfied.

\- It shouldn't have happened, but ... - Alec started

"You can't deny that it was good, I can't say how much I miss it, Alec, you have no idea."

"How can you go on so well, when you miss so much what happened between us?" - Asked Alec

\- It is not that I manage, just very well, with subterfuges and other things, there is a lot of you in me, it was the only one that had me all the ways that a person could have someone and that night was a verification that this feeling is still mutual. Bill explained

Alec smiled for the first time that night, Bill couldn't be more sure, it was a saber that wasn't the only reason.

\- If you still have time, you can try something, is it still worth the effort? - Asked Alec

\- There's always time to try things like that, I don't think it's too late, we're still here, we're still the same for each other at the end Said Masters with a smile that could melt or the detective's heart in front of you

And that same night they realize that there is still time to do something right, at least that night


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long time without post,Sorry for any Mistake of translate,Sorry for everthing Darlings😘

Maybe scheduling that dinner had been a mistake, maybe not, it sure had been a mistake, now Bill was alone at a table in the most sophisticated restaurant in town, waiting for Alec who was already twenty minutes late, the frustration of one growing as the delay of the other.  
After the reunion that had happened at the party, Alec and Bill exchanged phones, promising to keep in touch with each other, and it happened, but it hadn't been easy, the conversation didn't flow and they seemed very embarrassed to have a conversation, until Alec broke up the ice, saying it wouldn't work if they continued to act like two cool young ladies who had never spoken to each other, that was enough to change the situation and prompt Bill to invite him to dinner and he readily accepted, without the slightest effort , and so it all seemed like a good idea  
Now that I was waiting there, many doubts invaded the mind, "how to act?" "What to talk about?" "Would that date work?" "And why are you suddenly so insecure?" It was in the middle of these questions that Alec reached the table where Bill was sitting, the detective wore a blazer with a white shirt without a tie, matching with pants and dress shoes.

"Sorry for being late, I got stuck in the department because of a damaged report," Alec said.

"No problem," Bill replied, feeling an impact as he took care of himself.

Alec stared at Bill with a mixture of descriptions and amusement that is evident on his face, while the doctor is concentrating on a wine list, when he was not aware of his guest's scrutiny, but did not succeed for long

-Some problem? - Bill asked facing Alec

"Nothing, just that you must have thought that I wouldn't be coming again and that you probably invited me was a mistake," Alec replied

Bill felt another burst of satisfaction when he realized that Alec still remembered his way, that had to mean something, but he also couldn't give his arm to cheer, confirming that he knew him so well.

-Of course not! - Bill replied indignantly - Maybe I was a little afraid, but not at that point.

"Imagine ..." Alec implied. "Can we order something, preferably wine?"

The two agreed to order a Château Montelena, the atmosphere was pure lightness between the two, the conversation flowed with ease as if they had never been away from each other for so long, work was a more interesting agenda for them, for Bill the what moved Alec was justice, and for Alec what moved Bill was knowledge, there were absurd things in his offices, which could be embarrassing to reveal, but at that moment it was just another topic of conversation

And everything seemed so easy to resolve, there was an expectation that a good feeling was developing between them. During dinner, Bill put his hand over Alec's in a seemingly absentminded gesture, but was pleased to find that the detective had no objection. for that, he just gave a half smile while listening to Bill talking.  
However, the spell was broken by a voice that seemed surprised to find them there.

"Bill?" -Called

It was Tessa's ex-stepdaughter (Bill) who was accompanied by her new boyfriend, an heir to the textile industry, the two people the doctor least expected and would like to meet there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked? Let me know! 💖  
> And Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, I know it disappears and that makes me a terrible author, I apologize a thousand times.  
> So this is the last chapter that I had posted in Portuguese here, so next time I can say that we will have interesting things!
> 
> sorry and thanks for everything!

The next day, after dinner, Bill paid an inconvenient price, Virginia's barely concealed curiosity about last night, most especially about his company. When he found Tessa, he was polite, without giving the idea that he had liked to see her there, exhibited her and still didn't assign any indication of who he was and that was it, it was simple and direct, only he didn't imagine that a girl would be quickly to tell the mother about the meeting.  
And they were, organizing files, Bill felt Virginia's gaze on him, but he didn't notice, as he sang an old song, trying to concentrate on the task.

"You are singing?" - Asked Virginia

"singing? Oh, sorry" -he said, mentally scolding himself

"When it is like this, because something good has happened, is something going on?"

\- No, all the same - Bill replied

Bill reflected on the point where their relationship had come, for two people who were so close, friends and lovers, now seemed like two strangers to each other, still worked very well together at work, but from there or relationship was suspended with the climate of something outstanding.

"So," Virginia began, "Tessa told me she met you yesterday at the restaurant, having dinner with a ... friend?"

"Yes, I was having dinner with an old acquaintance."

-I know him? I mean is he a possible employee of the clinic?

Bill sighed with sudden indignation, thinking that after everything Virginia had done to him, she still somehow felt she had a right to have information about her life, there were lies, betrayal and abandonment, not to mention feeling that he had been used in some way, Bill had thought of her as his salvation for a fresh start, where things could be less complicated, but it all happened the other way around, maybe she could still have a minimum of power over him, but now it was Alec who gave him new hope of fixing the things they had left behind unresolved.

"No, he has nothing to do with the clinic," Bill replied, starting to feel irritated. "So I don't see why I should comment on him or anything in my personal life at work."

"Bill, I know I was wrong with you, but it's not fair for you to punish me like that, after all, I dedicated myself so much to you, I always gave you my best," Virginia said, altering

The doctor took a deep breath, trying not to overflow what was bubbling inside, time had not yet given him conformation to everything that had happened, he had no way of keeping it to himself.

"Did you dedicate yourself to me when you betrayed me and left me without the least explanation?" Virginia I am not punishing you, I am just tired of things unresolved in my life and you unfortunately became one of them, when you think you have dedicated yourself so much, remember everything you achieved see the before and after of your life and please don't play the victim to me" said Bill trying to keep some calm in his tone

-"How many ... How many times will I have to explain myself, apologize for you to understand everything I did " Said the researcher on the verge of tears

Bill was watching Virginia closely, the tears rolling down his beautiful face that he once loved so much, but that now did nothing to him, and the tears did not move him in any way.

"You don't need to be justified in anything else, because that doesn't matter to me anymore, Virginia, but you want to know something?" The worst of all was not the lies, the betrayal, abandonment or feeling of having been used, the worst was to think that I did everything right for you and to think that if I didn't have it with me I would not be or would have nothing, even with the my life falling apart around me, i just thought about how i could get you back, so please don't think you have any more rights over me when i never had any about you! - Bill said changed

They were both upset by this point, Bill was trying to regain control of himself and Virginia was trying to dry her tears, while digesting everything she had heard, she had never seen him that way.

"How many times have I made you suffer?" How many times have I left you in the dark, Bill?" she asked

Bill just gave a cynical smile before giving an answer

"Once? One hundred? I really don’t know, all I know now that it doesn’t make any difference now for me, because you won’t have that pleasure anymore, there’s nothing left for you to play with, so let’s keep the only thing that matters here which is our work."  
Saying that Bill left the room, leaving Virginia alone, while she thought she would not be able to handle his rejection, she could still fight to get him back and that was what she was going to do.

It was another one of those hectic days in the police department, Alec was hunched over at his desk studying a homicide evidence report, even though he was trying to concentrate, his focus was running away very easily that day and he was sure it was because of the dinner from the night before, more specifically because of his company, Alec tried to convince himself that there was no reason to stay like this, even though he knew it was a lie, because he had Bill with that smile that always moved him more than he would like, his rhythmic voice telling stories, the touch on his hand that did not go unnoticed, even with the interruption of the girl he greeted at the restaurant.  
It all came down to the two of them giving each other a new chance, as for themselves and that had to mean something good, just because it did him good and maybe even made him better to deal with other people, the proof of that was Ellie humming she loves you in his ear when he was on his way to his office, and he was patient enough not to complain, maybe on another occasion he would try to strangle or fire her, whichever was easier, while thinking about it, Ellie came in in your living room with a mug of steaming coffe that she handed you.

"The evidence has already been sent to the forensic laboratory," Alec asked.

"Yes, they promised the fastest possible analysis"

He took a sip of coffee, while thanking himself mentally for meeting Ellie in his life, she might be a little inconvenient, but that really wasn't a problem, not to mention that she was the strongest and most loyal person he had ever met, yet more after everything they had been through together.

"Great," Alec said without specifying whether it was about information or tea. "Is there a problem Ellie?" Asked when he saw that his partner was watching

"Oh, none, I was just wondering if you're going to tell me what happened last night."

"Now, nothing happened, what could have happened?"

"You must think I'm an idiot," Ellie reprimanded him. "You look happy and you slept all night, which isn't very normal in your case and nothing happened ?! I'm not even going to bother pretending to believe it.

Alec thought for a moment, he felt the need to talk about what was happening, maybe it doesn't give an explicit way, but maybe even superficially she could give him some light.

"Okay, let's say something is hypothetically happening, I wanted your opinion about giving someone a chance in the past."  
"Um ... In my case as long as that someone wasn't my unhappy ex-husband, I would probably give it, wait ... you're not trying to get back to your ex-wife, are you?"

No," Alec replied quickly. "But back to the subject, would you give this chance to someone with whom things have gone very wrong in the past?"

"Alec, the past will never be like the present, even if you try, so what can't have worked before can now, for me relationships can be like fixers, why not try to fix them?" And if it works, why not stay? Even more if the person does it so well, as it seems to be your case.

Alec reflected, he had nothing to say about the advice he had just received, but he knew it was what he needed to hear, since he was still afraid about his relationship with Bill and maybe his mate was right, why not try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then? What did you think? let me know with a comment from you!


End file.
